


Shift

by yikesola



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2010, Established Relationship, M/M, non-youtuber au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23224099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola
Summary: Dan has wanted to quit his shitty job at Asda a million times. Sometimes over something ridiculously small, like today, where he’s off work in 30 minutes but wants to quit because it’s been three days since he saw Phil and he’s sick and tired of waiting.A fic about retail and small joys.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 20
Kudos: 69
Collections: phandomficfests: escape from reality





	Shift

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [phandomficfests](http://phandomficfests.tumblr.com/) Escape from Reality event! Prompt: AU

Dan has wanted to quit his shitty job at Asda a million times. Sometimes over something ridiculously small, like today, where he’s off work in 30 minutes but wants to quit because it’s been three days since he saw Phil and he’s sick and tired of waiting. 

He had transferred up to a Manchester location when he started uni. He’s willing to admit that’s one benefit of working for a big company like this: they’re guaranteed to have stores everywhere and they’re guaranteed to need underpaid labour. He doesn’t work the early mornings anymore; it’s hard enough to drag his ass to class. But he’s almost as tired as those shifts used to make him even though it’s approaching 7pm. 

The bright saturated boxes of cereal are boring after he straightens them for the millionth time, and he really doesn’t want his manager to find him here and give him something to do, not so close to the end of his shift. So Dan makes his way a few rows of aisles over to the candles. 

He jumps when he feels a poke at his side. Phil’s laughter tells him who it is before he can properly freak out. Instead he hits Phil’s shoulder and kisses his cheek and does his best to look disapproving. 

“What the hell? I’m busy working, y’know.”

“Of course I know,” Phil says through more giggles, “but you’re off soon and I missed you and I thought we could grab dinner.” 

Dan smiles and pretends to straighten the items on the shelf in front of him. He already feels lighter than he has since Phil went to go visit his parents. Dan would’ve gone with him, but he couldn’t get anyone to cover his shifts. And the diarrhea lie he’d pulled last summer very nearly got him fired, so he can’t pull anymore stunts like that. He needs this job. He and Phil have hardly any money coming in despite Phil picking up as many editing jobs as he can. 

“What you in the mood for?” Dan asks. 

“Pizza? Indian?” 

“Burgers?” 

Phil nods. “Alright,” he smiles. “My treat.” 

Dan knows what that means. Knows that at some point during the visit, Nigel cornered Phil and placed some cash into his hand and said, “No need to let your mother know. She worries.” Knows that a little while later, Kath did and said the same thing. 

So they have a little more cash than usual. Means they’ll be getting Almost Famous burgers tonight instead of McDonald’s. 

He’s tired of working and closer to quitting than ever despite being a mere fifteen minutes from freedom. He reaches for a candle on the shelf, pulls off the lid and covers the label with his hand. 

“Guess,” he says, holding the candle out to Phil.

“Pine?” Phil asks before he even sniffs. The dark green colour gave it away. 

“Close your eyes,” Dan whines and picks a different candle.

“Cinnamon apple?” Phil guesses with his eyes shut tight. 

“Close enough,” Dan allows. “Apple pie.” He grabs another. 

“Amber musk,” Phil says with too much confidence. 

“Beechwood.” 

“My turn,” Phil opens his eyes and Dan closes his. 

He smells something citrusy. Something bright but too close to cleaning supplies for him to ever buy. “Lemon?”

“Lemon _tree_ ,” Phil teases, as though they aren’t the same freaking thing. 

Dan grabs another and holds it out for Phil who guesses, “Ocean breeze?”

Dan shakes his head. “Clean sheets.” 

“Ahh,” Phil laughs, “can't relate. Ours are a mess.” 

“Who’s fault is that? I’ve got dishes, you’ve got laundry.” 

“Wanna switch?”

“And run out of clean dishes like we run out of clean towels?” His phone alarm beeps in his pocket, interrupting the household teasing. His shift is over. He’s free. 

“I’ll grab my coat,” Dan says after shushing his phone. It’s cold out, cold like back when he and Phil first started falling in love. Sticky sweaty summer nights are past them. Crisp autumn breezes that sting their cheeks pink as they walk to save on bus fare lie ahead. “Ugh, my feet are killing me,” he complains when he remembers they’re tucked away in the far corner of the store and his coat is so many steps away.

“Want me to carry you home?” Phil offers with a glint in his eye and a pitying pout. 

“Sure, and be dropped on my ass? I’ll pass, thanks,” Dan laughs. 

Phil moves to pick him up and Dan jumps out of the way. They chase each other down the aisles, laughter loud and Dan’s sore feet forgotten. He has the good sense to pull off his nametag and tuck it in his pocket before any customers can complain. He may hate this job, but he needs it.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading— come say hi on [tumblr](http://yikesola.tumblr.com/post/613074353271291904/shift) !


End file.
